Whether and how urbanism -- population concentration -- affects human personality and attitudes is critical for national urban policy. Though much research has been conducted since Louis Wirth hypothesized that urban life had deleterious social and psychological effects, it has been inadequate to provide answers. It has failed to (a) compare different locales, and/or (b) to take into account the a priori characteristics of individuals which may create spurious relationships, and/or (c) to Evaluate differeft explanatory mechanisms for any discovered effect. This proposal requests funds to conduct secondary data analysis of surveys done in two metropolitan areas, Detroit and San Francisco- Oakland. Locales within each area will be compared, controlling for individual-level covariates, on psychological states and attitudes. Models explaining any "neighborhood effect" will be tested by introducing further controls, particularly with regard to personal networks. This research has two goals: (a) to prepare the groundwork for extensive primary data-collection. Specifically, it will examine the utility of various network approaches. The conceptual scheme, questionaire items and measures will be tested for their explanatory strength with regard to (b) specific hypotheses derived from theories of urban social psychology, which will be tested on intra-metropolitan scale (particularly comparing center-city versus suburb, and areas by density). By comparing locales, controlling for spurious correlations and testing a network model, deficiencies in previous work will be corrected and some progress made in understanding the effect of ecology on psychology.